


Like Romeo and Juliet

by bughead_is_riverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bughead Smut, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Jealous Betty Cooper, One Shot, Romeo and Juliet References, Shakespeare Quotations, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, bughead - Freeform, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughead_is_riverdale/pseuds/bughead_is_riverdale
Summary: All the angst and argument and smut we deserved from 2.06...The Black Hood forces Betty to break up with Jughead - who finds comfort in the arms of Toni Topaz - but Betty just can't stay away. How will she get Jughead back?





	Like Romeo and Juliet

_“A glooming peace this morning with it brings;_  
_The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head.”_  
\- William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_

 

It was done. Riverdale’s sadistic serial killer had clawed his way into Betty Cooper’s mind and forced her to isolate herself, hurt people close to her, and finally ripped her heart right out of her chest. Even though Betty hadn’t seen Jughead - sending Archie with the task of convincing him that she needed space instead because she knew that she couldn’t do it herself - she could almost feel his physical absence in her life. Her heart ached for him and her anxiety writhed in the back of her mind like an angry demon, daring her to crumble, making her feel weak and helpless.

_How do you know he will take you back after this? After you have deserted him?_

The voice in the back of her mind hissed, exposing her insecurities and revealing her worst fear. There was nothing that The Black Hood could do that was worse than taking Jughead away from her, he was the last light that she had left in this god-forsaken town after Polly moved away. She wished more than anything that they could just leave Riverdale on the back of his motorcycle and never come back, like he had envisioned yesterday in Pop’s, like Romeo and Juliet…

Betty curled up on her window seat in her too-pink bedroom, wrapping her flowery blanket securely around her as if it could shield her from the pain, and peered out of her pristinely pressed white curtains, her gaze falling on the darkened street below. She could see the white picket fence surrounding her perfectly painted house, and the flawless flowerbeds adorning the front garden. Just the same as every house on her street. Like every house on the north side of Riverdale. Here she was, cooped up like a domesticated animal in her sleepy little hometown, her bedroom painted in soothing pastel colours, and yet she had never felt more scared in her life. It was almost laughable.

The street outside was empty, as she had expected, but a small part of her had hoped that Jughead would be leaning against her garden fence, waiting for her to run out of her front door and jump into his arms like she so often had. They would go to Pop’s on the back of his motorcycle and order milkshakes, their hands entwined across the table, and they would dream of a time when they could run away together and leave Riverdale’s civil war. Like Romeo and Juliet…

 _“Lollipop lollipop, oh lolli lolli lolli -”_ Betty snatched up her phone, the now-haunting song turning her blood to ice as her shaking fingers unlocked her phone screen, she swallowed down the panic in her throat as she raised her phone to her ear.

“Hello?” she whispered, the sound of her own voice making her wince.

“Hello Betty. Did you do what I asked of you?” the emotionless voice asked, even though it already knew the answer, the sound echoing around Betty’s brain.

“Yes” she said, more clearly this time, biting back a sob. She picked up one of her cushions and dug her nails into it forcefully. She couldn’t let him sense her weakness.

“Good girl” the voice crooned. “Now, your question.”

Betty took a deep breath.

“What will make you stop?” she asked.

“Your loyalty” the voice replied, then the line went dead.

Betty couldn’t hold in her sobs any longer. Allowing her phone to slip through her fingers and fall to the floor, she pressed her face into the cushion in her hand and screamed into the material. Tears steamed mercilessly down her ghostly pale cheeks and her shoulders shook violently with all the pent up despair that she had been trying to keep hidden. She wrapped her arms around her chest in a desperate attempt to hold herself together as she wept. 

_Jughead will never forgive you._

After Betty had cried until there was nothing left, and an unsettling numbness washed over her, she turned to her bedroom window, the one that Jughead used to climb through, and unlocked the latch with her shaking fingers. She pushed the window up slightly and lay down on her windowsill, covering herself in her blanket and tucking the slightly damp cushion behind her blonde head. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply to calm the sickening feeling in her stomach, and willed Jughead to understand why she had to end things between them, praying that he could sense that something wasn’t adding up.

Betty Cooper fell asleep next to her open window, just in case he came back.

 

 _“These violent delights have violent ends.”_  
\- William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_

 

Jughead woke up on the sofa, the morning light streaming in through the blinds and yet everything in the trailer still seemed dim and dark to him. The last time he had woken up on the sofa, Betty had been curled up by his side, her blonde hair tickling his face and her familiar vanilla scent filling his senses. But that was last time. That was never going to happen again.

Jughead expected to feel a renewed sense of pain as he recalled the devastating events of yesterday, but he just felt numb. How could he feel anything when Betty Cooper didn’t want to be around him anymore, when she didn’t love him. It was like the light had been snuffed out and Jughead was left in immovable darkness

“Good morning stranger” a familiar voice chimed. Jughead winced, suddenly remembering what had happened between him and Toni the night before, silently thanking himself that he hadn’t been stupid enough to take it any further than just a heated make-out, and turned slowly to look at the pink-haired serpent girl leaning against the doorway.

“Hi” he mumbled. He noticed, with a sickening feeling, that Toni was wearing one of his t-shirts. She must have picked it up from where he had left it crumpled on the floor of his bedroom the morning before and he couldn’t get over the notion of wrongness that he felt. Only Betty should be wearing his clothes. He didn’t want Toni’s scent of cigarettes and leather rubbing into his life and overwhelming everything else. 

“You hungry?” she asked simply, sensing his hesitation. 

“As always” he replied. “Pop’s?” he asked, desperate to get out of this uncomfortable situation. To be honest, he just wanted Toni out of his trailer.

“Sure, but you’re paying, Juggie” she said, winking at him.

 _Juggie?_ No. Only Betty Cooper got to call him that.

The neon lights of Pop’s diner were usually comforting to Jughead. The diner had always been his safe-haven where the nothing could get to him; not Riverdale’s civil war, or the Southside Serpents, or even his own insecurities, but today that was different. Jughead stared at his stack of pancakes, for once in his life not feeling hungry, and listened to Toni chat away in the seat opposite him. This whole situation felt wrong. This was _their_ place.

“So now that you’re a proper Serpent, you’re going to have more responsibilities like -”

“Toni, stop” Jughead interrupted, his gaze levelling with the girl in front of him.

“What? That jacket isn’t just for show Juggie” she reminded him.

“Don’t call me that” he snapped.

“What?” she asked incredulously.

“Juggie, don’t call me Juggie.” 

“Why not?” she challenged.

There was a moment of silence. The answer hung in the air between them, painfully obvious, but neither of them voiced it.

“Look, Toni, last night was -”

“A mistake, I get it” she retorted. “I’m more into girls anyway” she added, her tone defensive. Jughead just shrugged - which he suspected wasn’t the reaction she was looking for - and didn’t notice the hurt flash in her brown eyes. “Betty is hard to compete with, clearly” she muttered, rolling her eyes.

 

 _“Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;_  
_Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished.”_  
\- William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_

 

Betty tugged nervously on the sleeves of her sweater, stretching them over her hands to hide the ugly sight of her nails cutting into the flesh of her palms, as she walked through the picturesque all-American town. The weather was surprisingly warm for this time of year, the sun shone down through the cloudless sky, and everyone around her was dressed in t-shirts and shorts, making the most of the temporary summer, but Betty felt cold to her core.

“Betty, you have to tell him what’s really going on, he’s spiralling. Can’t you guys just pretend to be broken up?” Archie suggested, looking worryingly at his best-friend. She was ghastly pale and the purple bags under her sunken eyes stood out like bruises, he couldn’t even tell if she was listening to him she was that distant. “Betty?” he repeated. She looked up at him, a glimmer of faint surprise in her green eyes, like she had forgotten he was there.

“I’m sorry Arch, what were you saying?” she asked faintly.

“You have to talk to Jughead” Archie replied firmly. Betty raised her eyebrows at her red-haired friend in astonishment, since when had Archie been the one to give the advice? 

“I can’t, The Black Hood might hurt him.” Betty said mournfully, running her hand through her blonde hair that was no longer pulled back in her perfectly styled ponytail.

“The biggest threat to Jughead right now is himself. He’ll go into self-destruct mode. Hell, I bet he already has.” 

Betty’s heart pounded and her mind reeled with guilt. She couldn’t win. They rounded the corner and approached Pop’s - having been sent out in the first place to collect Fred’s order - but Betty stopped short when she saw two familiar people leaving the diner.

Jughead was holding the door open for Toni and she smiled up at him flirtatiously as she slipped past, heading towards his motorcycle that was parked carelessly outside. Betty gasped as she noticed Jughead’s battered appearance; he had a black eye, a sizeable bruise on his cheekbone, and a busted lip. She felt tears well up in her eyes as her guilt gnawed even further into her chest, she had driven him to this. 

Betty glanced at Toni again, who had put Jughead’s helmet on now, and realised with horror that she was wearing Jughead’s t-shirt. Archie noticed too.

“He’s self-destructing alright” he mumbled.

 

 _“O happy dagger,_  
_This is thy sheath: there rust, and let me die.”_  
\- William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_

 

Standing outside the Jughead’s trailer, Betty could almost feel her heart trying to jump out of her chest. Throughout the course of the day, Betty had picked the sleeves of her sweater to pieces in a nervous panic and, now that she was finally about to face her heartbreak upfront, her insecurities began to flare up again.

_What if he just slams the door in your face? It’s what you deserve…_

“Shut up!” she muttered and she lifted her shaking hand to the door and knocked. She could hear the sound echo through the trailer and part of her hoped that it was empty. After a painful few moments, Jughead opened the door, his neutral expression hardening when he saw Betty on the doorstep.

“What do you want Betty?” he asked measuredly, almost as if he didn’t quite trust himself.

“I want to talk” she whispered, cowering slightly under his cold glare.

“Don’t you have Archie for that?” he spat, Betty winced.

“Can I come in?” she said timidly, nervously lacing her fingers together. Jughead turned away and stalked back into the trailer, leaving the door open for her to follow. He leant against the kitchen counter and folded his arms defensively, daring her to continue. Betty shrugged out of her jacket and placed it carefully on the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

“How long are you planning to take?” Jughead sneered. Betty took a deep breath, accepting his defensive words, knowing that he didn’t really mean it. No, _hoping_ that he didn’t really mean it.

“I know it doesn’t make sense, Jug, but I did this to protect you” she began, looking at him earnestly.

“From what? The Southside? Because, news flash, it didn’t fucking work” he snapped, his blue eyes flashing. Betty shook her head, tears threatening to swell behind her eyes again. “You lied to me” he continued, “you told me you loved me. You said it right here, remember?” His voice faltered slightly and he cleared his throat. “You said you wanted to run away together, like Romeo and Juliet, but you left without me -” his voice caught then, raw emotion cutting off his words.

“I never stopped loving you, Jug” Betty whispered, wiping the tear that slid down her cheek on the sleeve of her sweater. “I’m not sure I can.”

“Quit the bullshit, Betty” Jughead growled, his voice hardening again. “Do my feelings really mean so little to you that you’ll come here and taunt me like -”

“Jughead, you don’t understand -”

“WHAT DON’T I UNDERSTAND BETTY? BECAUSE EVERYTHING SEEMS PRETTY FUCKING CLEAR TO ME!”

“HE THREATENED ME JUG, HELL, HE THREATENED _YOU_ ” Betty shouted, her voice raised in panic, the fear that he wouldn’t believe her propelling her words.

“What are you talking about?” Jughead demanded, lowering his voice slightly.

“I shouldn’t even be here, he could be watching me right now.” The panic overwhelmed her and she snatched up her jacket, darting towards the door, but Jughead was faster. She tensed as she felt his strong hand grip her arm.

“You’re not going anywhere until I know what the hell is going on” his voice was slightly softer, sensing Betty’s panic.

“He… he’s been watching me, contacting me -”

“Who?” Jughead already knew the answer but he had to hear her say it.

“The Black Hood” she stammered.

“He threatened you?” Jughead asked, his voice laced with anger, but it wasn’t directed at Betty this time. 

Betty was silent, that was all the proof he needed. Jughead crossed the space between them in one step and, his hands coming up to hold Betty’s face, crashed his lips onto her’s forcefully. Betty sighed happily and kissed him back with all the strength that she had left, running her hands over his chest and opening her lips to him, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. It was electric, like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders and she could breathe again. She pressed closer, entwining her fingers in Jughead’s t-shirt. Suddenly, he broke away and Betty released his shirt.

“Oh god, Betty I have to tell you -” he whispered, his hands falling from her face.

“I already know, Juggie” Betty mumbled, averting her gaze from his blue eyes. “I saw you and Toni at Pop’s” she admitted.

“I thought you hated me” Jughead whispered, the guilt in his voice evident.

“I understand that you had to um… distract yourself…” Betty said awkwardly, staring at her hands where her nails had sliced the skin. 

“Distract myself…? What exactly do you think happened?” Jughead asked, clearly confused. 

“Well she was wearing your shirt… so I’m assuming that you guys -”

“Betty, no! No that is definitely _not_ what happened!” Jughead interrupted, panicking at the thought of Betty thinking that he had slept with Toni. The idea of it was utterly wrong. “We kissed a couple of times, that’s it” he confessed. “And I feel god-awful about it.”

Betty nodded, relief flooding her veins as she reached for Jughead and buried her face in his chest, clutching him to her so tightly she was surprised he could breathe. Jughead wound his arms around her waist and buried his face in her blonde waves, breathing in the comforting scent of vanilla. They just stood there, holding each other tightly, silently promising never to let go again. Betty’s face was streaked with tears, and Jughead’s was marked with bruises, but they were together, so nothing could hurt them anymore.

“Stay with me tonight?” Jughead whispered, his blue eyes pleading with Betty as she glanced up at him. She nodded and he kissed her on the mouth gently, drinking her in like a drug.

 

 _“But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?_  
_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.”_  
\- William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_

 

Jughead gave her a clean t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants to change into and slumped down on the sofa, switching on the television as she disappeared into the bathroom. He had to pinch himself, not quite believing that she had come back, that she still loved him. When he had opened the door and seen her standing on his doorstep looking scared and vulnerable, it had taken everything he had not to fall to the ground at her feet and beg for her forgiveness, for whatever he did.

“Juggie?”

He turned immediately to look at her, and his heart skipped a beat. She was wearing his t-shirt, but not the sweatpants, so her long toned legs were bare and the shirt barely covered her pink lace panties. Something almost primal sparked in him at the sight of her in his clothes, his stomach clenched as he tried to ignore is arousal. Jughead swallowed, his blue eyes darkening with desire as they drank in the sight of her. She climbed onto the sofa next to him, curling into his side and laid her head on his shoulder, taking a mild interest in what was playing on the television. Jughead could see a faint smile playing on her lips, she was doing this on purpose. As if on cue, she brushed her lips against his jawline and kissed him under his ear, tempting him to lose his self-control. 

“Betty…” he started.

“What?” she asked innocently, peering up at him through her lashes. 

Then she bit her lip. _Fuck it._

Jughead hands gripped her hips as he hauled her into his lap, so that she was straddling him, and then he pulled her tightly towards his body, his growing arousal pressed against her core. She giggled and playfully nipped his ear, knocking his beanie off as she ran her hands through his raven curls before pressing her lips to his. It had never been like that before, it had never been so wanting.

Jughead groaned into the kiss, running his tongue over her lips and slipping it into her mouth when she opened her lips to him, savouring the taste of her. She wriggled in his lap, desperately searching for the friction to satisfy her growing need, and moaned when he moved against her, his hands sliding over her backside and squeezing slightly. He felt her tremble when he ran his hands over her waist and brushed the side of her breast with his fingertips, heat pooling in his stomach when he realised that she wasn’t wearing a bra. She moaned, encouraging him to cup her breasts, his thumbs running gently over her nipples.

“Betty” he murmured against her lips, “are you sure about this?”

“Take me to your room” Betty whispered, her voice heavy with desire. He didn’t need to be told twice. 

He hauled her against him and lifted her from the sofa, making her shriek, her long legs went around his waist as he carried her down the hallway towards his bedroom, her hands not leaving his dark curls, his beanie long forgotten.

He lay her down on the bed, pulling his shirt off before leant over her; her blonde hair fanning out on the pillows like a halo. Jughead had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

“I love you” he murmured, running his hands up her long legs and squeezing her thighs.

“I love you so much Juggie” Betty replied, pulling him down on top of her and meeting his lips with her own again. He pulled his t-shirt off her so she was just lying among his bedsheets in nothing but her thin lacey panties and, leaning down, he sucked one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, making her whimper, the erection in his jeans getting painful at the sound.

“Wait, Betts… I don’t have any condoms”

“I’m on the pill” she confessed, blushing at his surprised expression. 

“You been dreaming about this moment, Cooper?” he teased, winking at her as his fingers traced the top of her panties mercilessly slowly.

“Shut up and fuck me, Jones” she demanded, her lips meeting his once again as aching heat pooled between her legs. Jughead’s lips brushed between her breasts and over her stomach, ghosting over the skin just above her panties as his fingers ran over the lace, touching her through the soaked fabric. His long fingers gripped the fabric and pulled it down her legs, discarding it on the floor and leaving her completely naked in front of him. She flushed, embarrassed by the exposure and automatically pulled her hands in to cover herself, but Jughead caught her wrists, his blues eyes raking over every inch of her skin.

“You’re beautiful, Betty Cooper” he murmured, running two fingers over her wet folds and watching her shudder in response to his touch. It was electrifying. He lowered his head, flicking his tongue over her clit and smiled in satisfaction when she moaned and lifted her hips to him.

Betty’s stomach clenched as Jughead swirled his tongue around her clit, her hands making fists around the bed sheets as she gasped at the almost unbearable pleasure. Jughead eased one of his long fingers inside her, and then two, moving them gently as his tongue drove her wild. She lifted her hips to him, unable to control her body as his fingers pumped faster inside her and his tongue flicked relentlessly over her, making her legs shake as she began to lose control. Jughead sucked harshly on her clit, making Betty moan loudly, and curled his fingers inside of her, feeling her walls flutter around him as she shattered, coating his tongue with her release.

She was breathing hard as he slowly kissed his way up her body and grinned at her, clearly proud of himself, and she rolled her eyes at his smirk. His breath caught when she reached down and stroked the bulge in his jeans, popping open the button with a giggle.

“Are you sure you want to do this love?” he asked for the final time, his voice faltering when he felt her hand run down his length, gritting his teeth to control his reaction. She gripped him firmly and moved her hand up and down. She guided his length over her wet folds, making him groan at the pleasurable sensation, coating his cock with her. He pushed against her slightly, probing at her opening and making her whimper. He looked into her dark green eyes and she nodded, trusting him completely with all of herself, and he eased into her slowly, pausing to allow her to adjust to his size.

Betty winced at the sensation, taking a couple of deep breaths as she stretched around him. Jughead kissed her neck gently as he pushed further inside of her, his mind reeling as her tightness consumed him. He set his jaw, determined not to lose control. He pulled back and pushed into her again, kissing her lips gently as she let out a small gasp. He thrust into her again, feeling her nails dig into his arms, and he felt like he was going to explode when she whimpered his name. She arched her back and spread her legs further for him and he plowed into her, reaching down to stroke her clit and build her towards her release once more. As she tightened around him, he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer, and he worked his fingers harder on her. 

Jughead felt Betty tremble around him and she cried out, clamping around his arousal as she orgasmed again, her green eyes rolling back into her head from the intense pleasure. He groaned as she pulled his own release from him, stiffening above her, and emptying into her as his lips captured hers for one last kiss.

He collapsed on top of her and she hugged him tightly, vowing to never let him go again, peppering his neck and shoulder with kisses and breathing in his familiar scent.

“I love you Juggie” she murmured.

“I love you Betty Cooper” he whispered back.

 

 _“I defy you, stars.”_  
\- William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut so be nice;) Please leave feedback!! Follow me on tumblr @bughead-is-riverdale


End file.
